Rivales
by Tormenta de Verano
Summary: Sakura está preocupada. No se siente realmente capaz de ser la discípula de alguien tan poderoso como Tsunade. E Ino solo piensa en lo bien que un rombo morado quedará en la enorme frente de su amiga y rival. Casi como si hubiera nacido para llevarlo. (Simplemente Sakura no confiando e Ino dándole esa confianza... a su manera).


**Es extraño que yo escriba fics, pero es aun más raro que lo haga en tan poco tiempo. A veces las ideas simplemente vienen. Esto es una escena perdida que muestra la amistad entre Sakura e Ino, una escena que muestra lo mucho que Tsunade confía en Sakura, lo poco que Sakura confía en sí misma (al menos, al principio). Un delirio de mi mente, vamos. Espero que lo disfruten igualmente.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Sakura estaba preocupada. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan preocupada por algo. Desde que había empezado a entrenar con Tsunade no había tenido tiempo para preocuparse; solo había tiempo para estudiar, estudiar, estudiar y llevarse las golpizas de su Maestra. Pero no lamentaba haberse convertido en su alumna. No lamentaba haber conseguido que la aceptara (algo ya de por sí bastante impresionante para una ninja tan mediocre como ella). Había descubierto una gran vocación hacia las artes medicinales ninja, y poco después de empezar (con Shizune ayudándola e Ino siguiendo sus pasos -quien lo diría-) se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, quizás, había nacido para ello. Que tal vez sí tenía verdadero talento para algo.

Era una sensación gratificante, desde luego.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba preocupada? Si fuera sobre algún tema que no tuviera que ver con su nueva condición de médico ninja (sonaba tan bien), lo entendería. Claro que la única otra preocupación que se le ocurría tenía que ver con cierto ninja renegado y su mejor amigo, un rubio torbellino. Y, la verdad, mejor dejaba de pensar en ello en ese mismo instante.

Todo había empezado cuando su Maestra la había convocado en su despacho. Eso era ya de por sí bastante extraño, normalmente tenía que perseguirla para que la citara y pudiera llevarse una o dos lecciones rápidas. Con un poco de suerte, le pondría deberes prácticos. Pero en aquella ocasión la había llamado sin cita, ni una lección pendiente, ni nada. Dudó por un momento de si podía tratarse de alguna clase de misión, pero no lo creía así. Las cosas estaban tranquilas, y su Maestra intentaba no mandarle de misiones porque entorpecían en el entrenamiento. Al menos, eso era lo que decía.

Así que cuando llamó a la puerta no tenía ni idea de a qué iba a enfrentarse. Todo se volvió aún más raro cuando pasó y se la encontró mirando por la ventana, con los papeles dejados a un lado y una botella de sake _sin tocar_.

—Ah, Sakura, estás aquí. Cierra la puerta— fue todo lo que dijo mientras deba media vuelta y apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

Ella se limitó a cumplir sus órdenes y a acercarse. Hubo un silencio espeso que se extendió lo que a ella le parecieron minutos enteros. Notaba algo en la Sannin, una determinación distinta a la que solía ver (porque siempre había determinación en aquella mirada).

—Hay algo que quiero comentar contigo.

Sakura se limitó a esperar, después de asentir con la cabeza. Odiaba que a su Maestra le gustase tanto regodearse en aquellos momentos, analizando tanto antes de hablar. Siempre había sido una persona curiosa y, la verdad, aquella actitud _sí _que le causaba verdadera curiosidad.

—Verás, Sakura, he estado pensando... en muchas cosas. Y he llegado a una conclusión. No necesito más alumnas, Sakura. Necesito una heredera. Alguien que herede no solo mi conocimiento como médico ninja, sino mi poder de _sannin. _

Hacía tiempo que Sakura no temía las miradas inquisitivas y afiladas de Tsunade. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, todo el poder, el respeto, todo ello cayó sobre sus hombros como una losa. Y se sintió nerviosa e insegura.

—Maestra Tsunade, yo...

—Déjame acabar, mocosa— le cortó la Quinta Hokage con un fruncimiento de cejas. Los ojos jade se su alumna (no, de su heredera), se estrecharon un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura—. Estoy muy orgullosa de Shizune, ella es mi mano derecha, y muchas veces la izquiera también. Incluso estoy orgullosa de esa mocosa ruidosa, la Yamanaka. Pero obviamente ella no tiene el potencial necesario. Shizune podría tenerlo, quizás. Sin embargo, el tuyo es más grande. Pero no es solo eso, Sakura —hubo una pausa mientras la Sannin se reclinaba en su silla, y la tensión se palpó con el chirrido que ésta hizo—. No es solo eso.

Sakura pensó que continuaría hablando. Que le explicaría qué otro motivo había. Pero no fue así. El silencio se extendió por la sala. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que la hubiera elegido, o lo que fuera. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, el peso repentino que sentía el estómago, como una responsabilidad, como un deber inmenso con el que no sabía si podría cargar.

—La cosa es— dijo la Hokage, sonriendo—, que tu entrenamiento cambiará ligeramente a partir de ahora. No será fácil. Y tendrás que renunciar a parte de tu chackra durante un tiempo. Pero sé que lo conseguirás.

Sakura fijó su mirada en la Quinta. Más concretamente, en su frente, y en el rombo morado que tanto la caracterizaba. Tragó saliva.

—Tsunade Shishou, yo...

—Ahora lárgate de aquí, chiquilla. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

Y con esa simple frase, se vio despachada del despacho de la Hokage, aún algo aturdida y con un nudo de preocupación creciente formándose en su estómago.

Sí, eso había sido el comienzo de todo. Se sentía tan honrada y, a la vez, tan asustada. Durante aquellos largos meses había aprendido a confiar más en sí misma y en sus habilidades. Su meta había sido mejorar, y se había vuelto incluso algo ambiciosa. Incluso puede que algunas veces hubiera imaginado un _poquito_ cómo sería portar aquel rombo en la frente (en su amplia frente) e invocar a la babosa gigante (toda una Sannin).

Pero jamás había llegado a imaginar que pudiera hacerse _realidad_.

Entre que la gran Princesa Tsunade te aceptase como alumna y decidiera enseñarte todas sus grandes técnicas había un gran abismo que ahora se le hacía bastante grande, oscuro, peligroso y difícil de saltar.

_¿Y si no puedo?_

Sí, era aquello lo que llevaba estrujándole las entrañas toda la tarde. La razón por la que había ido hasta la azotea del hospital, que tantos (malos) recuerdos le traía.

_¿Y si no tengo suficiente talento?_

Ella, Haruno Sakura, discípula de la Princesa Tsunade, miembro del legendario equipo Sannin, y, encima, Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja.

No es como si nadie fuera a creer que estaba a la altura.

—¡Eh, frentona!

Se giró para encontrarse con Ino, que avanzaba con energía hacia ella. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y sus ojos azules brillaban.

—¿A que no sabes quién ha conseguido por fin terminar su práctica de curación?

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga. Le gustaba verla esforzándose. Le gustaba ver que ambas habían madurado por fin y habían comprendido lo que era ser una ninja de Konoha. Ino hizo una mueca y la miró con los brazos en jarra.

—¿A qué viene esa falta de entusiasmo, frentona? Ya sé que tú pasaste esa práctica hace un tiempo y eso, pero ha sido difícil para mí, ¿sabes? No te creas superior solo porque controlas mejor el chakra, definitivamente te superaré. Una frentona como tú no puedes ganarme a mí.

Sakura se rió sin poder evitarlo. Desde luego, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca. Su amiga le recordaba tanto a Naruto a veces. Se preguntaba qué opinaría ella de esa comparación.

Cuando Ino Yamanaka no recibió respuesta después de haberla llamado frentona _tres_ veces se preocupó. Pero solo un poco, claro, porque ella no tenía que preocuparse por esa amplia frente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, sentándose al lado de su amiga con un gesto que intentaba disimular la curiosidad (y su preocupación).

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

No sabía si quería contarle a alguien todo lo que su maestra le había dicho. Además, no quería que Ino se sintiera excluida o algo así. Aunque tampoco es que Tsunade hubiera aceptado entrenarla directamente, e Ino tampoco parecía tener el mismo interés que ella y Shizune en la medicina. Sin embargo, sabía que si había alguien a quien se lo contaría, esa era a Ino.

Ino había estado a su lado, en forma de rival o amiga (pero a su lado, al fin y al cabo), mucho antes que cualquier otro. Ella le había dado ánimo y algo de confianza por primera vez en su vida. Antes que Naruto, que Sasuke, que Kakashi-sensei. Había estado allí antes de que Tsunade la aceptara y encontrara su camino y sabía que siempre había querido lo mejor para ella (amoríos infantiles y estúpidos aparte, claro).

Así que se lo contó. Omitió algunos detalles, pero sonrió al ver cómo Ino se hinchaba al escuchar que Tsunade se sentía orgullosa de ella ("aunque ya podría aprenderse mi nombre, narices, ni que fuera tan difícil"). Cuando terminó Ino inspiró hondo. Sakura no había dejado de hablar después de contarle los hechos. También le había dicho lo que pensaba al respecto. Esa inseguridad suya tan grande desde que era pequeña la sacaba de quicio. Y todo se había visto empeorado cuando le tocó estar con el estúpido de Naruto y el egoísta de Sasuke-kun en el equipo.

Sabía, siempre había sabido, que Sakura no se creía realmente capaz de alcanzar a esos dos. No es que la culpara, por muy buena ninja que fuera y por mucho potencial que tuviera era bastante difícil alcanzar a dos genios (por mucho que le costase meter a Naruto en esa categoría, Kami-sama, ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas). Si ya lo pasaba mal a veces ella teniendo un genio en su equipo que, al menos, era un vago redomado y no quería destacar, no se imaginaba por lo que habría tenido que pasar ella. Al menos Ino tenía su apellido, su clan y su línea de sangre.

Y estaba tan feliz porque Tsunade hubiera visto eso. Porque le diera una oportunidad para llegar a ser realmente poderosa y ponerse a la altura. Tan feliz de que alguien hubiera visto lo mismo que vio ella con seis míseros años.

—Vaya, frentona, quién iba a decir que tu enorme frente iba a servir para algo.

Sakura la miró desconcertada.

—No me mires así, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Esa frente tuya es tan grande que seguro que es capaz de aguantar dos rombos o tres sin problemas. ¡Ah, al fin lo entiendo todo!— Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano y se acercó a la cara de Sakura con una sonrisa amplia, inclinándose ante ella—. Seguro que alguien te puso esa frente tan fea para que el rombo pudiera verse desde bien lejos, ¿no crees? Quizás hasta naciste _destinada_ a portarlo en esa inmensa _frente_ tuya. Solo espero que no se pierda en ella o algo así.

Miró los enormes ojos jade de su amiga. La primera vez casi ni pudo verlos, por eso se sorprendió cuando le puso la cinta roja y se los encontró, allí, expresivos y sinceros. _Tan puros._ Ino nunca había entendido porque Sakura se avergonzaba de su frente teniendo aquellos ojos. De pequeña le sacaba de sus casillas que fuera tan insegura. En serio, no había motivo para ello. Al menos, ella no era capaz de verlo. Observó como estos se abrían un poco con sorpresa y se iluminaban por la amplia sonrisa que había dibujado en su cara.

Ino hizo un gesto melodramático y se apartó.

—Ah, tendré que buscarse otro apodo. Cuando consigas esa técnica tan increíble te veré alardeando de frente y ya no podré meterme contigo. Qué desperdicio.

Sakura lanzó una carcajada y luego se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

—Gracias— dijo, con la voz empañada en emoción.

—Sí, sí, tampoco te pongas sentimental ahora, eso no significa que no siga considerándote mi rival. No vas a superarme— contestó, respondiendo por un momento al abrazo para después intentar apartarla.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Ino-cerda.

—¡Pero serás! Creo que voy a empezarte a buscar apodos ahora. ¿Qué te parece orejas? Porque esas también las tienes muy grandes, ¡orejotas!— exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—¡Yo no tengo las orejas grandes!

—Claro que sí, orejotas— dijo, sacándole la lengua mientras salía corriendo perseguida por una furiosa Sakura.

—¡Ven aquí, cerda!

—¡Alcánzame tú si puedes, orejotas!


End file.
